


Por una Cabeza

by kolaoye



Series: Adagio [1]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 年轻和一文不名，这是开始的前提。





	Por una Cabeza

|

“你多大了？”男人问。

酒保擦拭着酒杯，没有看他：“走开。”

“家里没钱吗？以你的年纪，在这种地方上班很危险哦。”男人撑着下巴，继续说。

酒保的眼皮抽动了一下。这个瘦削，阴沉而年轻的男人停下手里的活计，挂好毛巾，把杯子卡到吊架上，再拉开吧台内侧的抽屉。男人兴致缺缺地看着他。说实话，他看上去不能算是孩子，顶多介于少年与青年之间，由于发型与打扮的关系而更偏向于青年。他应该比男人要年轻些，但也就三四岁的差距。

男人调整了一下姿势，跷起另一条腿，五指轮流敲打着桌面，发出不规律的杂音：“今晚下班后有空吗？我想请你喝杯酒……”

非常轻的钝响。

一把小刀直挺挺地立着，半截刀身没进桌面，像原本就长在那儿似的。不到三秒前，男人的手还放在那个位置，敲个不停，现在那只手正蜷在胸前，像受惊的仓鼠蜷起自己的爪子。

“没空。”酒保说。他终于抬起眼皮，直视着男人了。吧台顶灯的光线得以灌进眼球，他的虹膜被照成半透明的金黄，乍看像两颗玻璃珠子。他五官端正，颇为英俊，可惜透着股不好亲近的气息，大概很少有人仔细端详过他的容貌。

男人与他对视了一会儿，长长地吹了声口哨，看向那把差点切掉他手指的小刀。瞧着非常普通，很廉价，轻飘飘的，估计是水果刀，还没有那只握着刀的手惹人注目：修长，白得不太健康——跟他相比尤是；看起来坚硬而冰冷，不像血肉的造物。

好奇心悄然冒头。他敏捷地伸出手，抚过酒保因用力而白得发青的指关节，手背，最后松松地半圈着手腕，中指和无名指轻柔地摩擦静脉处的皮肤。一连串动作完成得非常快。

指下的皮肤柔软温热，由于刚放下毛巾，还有些潮湿。

不像他想的那样。

酒保的脸色变得异常阴沉，他的太阳穴鼓起，下颌角变得明显，脸部肌肉抽搐着，细微的阴影在嘴角跳动，仿佛有虫子在皮肤下爬行。

男人露出一个懒散而迷人的笑容，全然忽视对方的怒意：“什么时候有空都可以。不如给我留个联系方式？”

他暗自绷紧了精神，应对酒保可能会有的反击。出乎他意料，对方只是看了眼他身后，又抬头看了眼墙上的钟，坚决地掰开他的手，转身就要走。他的手劲不小，男人被捏得有点疼。他转头顺着他的目光看去，一个中年男人坐在那儿，揽着另一个女人的腰，几乎要融到一起去了。

男人没有追，随口招呼了一声：“嗳，至少告诉我你叫什么……”

酒保头也不回，解开挺括的半围裙，推开后门，闪入其间。

今晚最后的消遣也没有了。男人不悦地瘪着嘴，又敲起桌子。敲了没多久，他开始细致而缓慢地抚摸台面上那道刀痕。边缘很利落，又薄，可以想见酒保那一瞬间爆发的力气。即使是骨头，恐怕也能穿透。

他短促地哼笑了一声，喝光了杯里的酒，结账走人。

 

外头很冷，里卡多站在小巷口，思考着今晚该去哪儿过夜。

他原本锁定的猎物在看到Pantoliano 的干部进来时从他怀里跳了出来，像泥鳅一样滑过人群贴了过去。这很好理解，在她眼里，除了精壮的身体与说得过去的脸蛋，他大概一无是处，区区士兵当然比不上有钱有权的干部。

共度春宵的计划泡汤了，被勾起来的兴致却没有那么容易平息，他索性换了一家酒吧，自饮自酌打发时间，顺便看看能不能再找一个合意的床伴。等他不得不承认今晚必须独自回到那五十平米的狭小公寓时，他才开始注意到给自己倒酒的酒保，那个看上去冷冰冰的狠角色。

身后似乎有人，他没有在意，用手拢着打火机点烟。

风突然起了变化，火苗往旁边飘去；他敏锐地向前躲闪，却没能来得及。

烟被他咬成了两截，打火机也不知落在了哪。剧烈的疼痛从后脑迸发，他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，白光在眼前炸开，疼痛和晕眩像缝纫机上的针一样规律地来回穿刺他。一切都在跳动，他的血管，他的神经，他的眼球，整个世界。他半靠在墙上，笨拙地转过身，冲着眼前的人影挥拳。

思考成了难事，打斗仍是本能。他不喜欢放过对手，拼着吃上几拳，抱住了袭击者。原本是该挨几刀的，但他借着反光看到了小刀，一脚踢上对方的手腕，刀刃的银光像流星一样飞掠进黑暗里。他喘着气，沉默而迟缓地击打对方的各处关节，肋骨，脑袋，所有容易受伤的地方。他总是戴着指扣，又有一把蛮力，袭击者说不定已经骨折了。

身下的人没有放弃，努力地回击他的腰，双腿不停乱蹬。他的力气比想象中要大，他不慎被掀翻了一次，殴打变成了扭打。里卡多费了不少功夫才成功把对方再次压在身下，这回他动了真格的，紧紧掐着他的脖子，任由他垂死挣扎。等他开始冒汗了，手臂估计也被抓花了不少，对方的抵抗终于变得微弱起来。

他稍稍松劲，摸索着拽住领口，把人拖到路灯能照到的地方：“喂，为什么袭击……”

他卡壳了。对方的脸已经惨不忍睹，被血糊住了大半，但还能勉强看出是刚才的小酒保。

“我不知道是你。”他嘟哝了一声，又松了点劲。他的动脉在他指头底下有力地跳动，他克制着让那跳动停止的冲动。

酒保的胸膛剧烈起伏着，头发汗湿了，一绺绺地黏在脸上，衬衫前襟溅满大大小小的血花。

打成这样，没法睡了。

一个不合时宜的念头冒了上来，里卡多半是歉意半是惋惜地想。

他犹豫地松开手，帮酒保理了理领口。扣子不知被崩到了什么地方，衬衫质量不行，已经变形了。他用手掌把遮住酒保眼睛的头发胡乱推到脑后，又捏住他的鼻梁摇了摇：“你不能对客人这么凶，明白吗？”

酒保一把打开他的手，眼神凶狠。他的一只眼睛充血了，浓郁的鲜红占据了过半眼白。

里卡多笑了起来，还想说些什么，却被扯住了衣领。

那双吓人的红眼睛骤然接近，他眼前一黑，额头被重重地撞击，甚至听到了自己的头盖骨发出的闷响。紧接着更加坚硬的东西从旁边袭来，他勉强伸手挡了一击，摸索着揪住酒保的头发，试图把他的脑袋往地上撞。但袭击没有停止，一下紧似一下。尾椎也突然痛了起来，应该是青年屈膝给了他一记。他感觉像骑在一头试图把他颠下去的野马身上……他头昏脑胀，青年艰难地推开他的腿，反骑到他腰上，扑下来掐住他的脖子。

他感到荒谬，这场景似曾相识过头了。唯一的不同大概是青年似乎没打算像他那样停手，反而得寸进尺地痛殴他。他努力护住各处要害，一直没有褪去的晕眩在疼痛中加剧。

过了不知道多久，青年喘得像个风箱，摇摇晃晃地从他身上起来，站在他旁边看了会儿，又踢了他一脚，跨过他，蹒跚着走开。

 

|

“是谁？”顾问做了个手势，示意外头的卖报郎离开。他往后座扔了包烟，自己点起雪茄。以里卡多现在的身份，身上不应该出现高级雪茄的气味，让他闻闻味儿就可以了。

他的私人电话在十五分钟前响起，放下电话后他找了辆不显眼的便宜破车，按照里卡多的意思，该找个没有正式加入的生面孔来接他，但他还是自己开车来了。到地方的时候，他们家的少爷可怜巴巴地坐在路边，衣衫不整，鼻青脸肿，耳朵后头夹着把小刀，手上抱着呢子大衣。他没有摇下窗户，只是停在对面的街道上，鸣笛示意里卡多自己上来。

“得了，叔叔。”里卡多蜷着腿躺在后座，把包着冰块的布团按在肿胀发热的眉骨上，“反正我没跟你哭鼻子，你就别管了。”

被床伴甩了之后又被搭讪对象暴揍，这是他今年做过最丢人的事，不需要再被第二个半人知道；酒保只知道半截，只能算半个人。

他补充道：“再说他也没占多少便宜。”

顾问瞥了他一眼：“我还以为他已经死了呢。”

“别挤兑我了，我要把尸体扔到哪里？罐头厂吗？”里卡多抱怨。

他很少因为私仇而杀人，在现在的情况下更不打算那样做。家里不会帮他毁尸灭迹，他要么得开半天车把尸体抛到荒郊野外，要么得给殡仪馆塞一大笔钱来处理尸体。怎么算都很划不来。

“别弄出太大动静，里奇。”顾问亲昵而不失严肃地警告，“选了这条路就好好走。老大不希望你出什么意外。”

冰块融化了，里卡多懊恼地擦掉顺着指缝流到手肘的冰水，以防打湿卷到上臂的衬衫：“我知道。”

顾问喜欢多管闲事，好在从来点到即止。他不再说话，安静地开着车。

里卡多叼了支烟，想找打火机时才想起忘在巷子里了。顾问适时往他肚皮上扔了盒火柴，他含混地道谢，摸出火柴划了几下。这时他才发觉他的整条手臂都抖得厉害，是用力过猛的缘故。明天起床时感觉会和被象群碾了整晚差不多。

但那个人应该比他更不好过，肋骨起码裂了一两条。幸亏他运气好，恰在里卡多趁着挨打调整状态打算反击之前撤了，否则里卡多可能会把他的脑浆从鼻子里揍出来。从体格看，他远没有里卡多健壮；从技巧看，他很擅长不择手段的街头打法，但里卡多不仅从小打到大，还接受过正统格斗训练。怎么看那人的赢面都很小。

然而现实是他才是这次的失败者。酒保离开时看垃圾一样的眼神又从脑子里的某个角落蹦了出来，耀武扬威地晃荡着。里卡多感觉浑身的伤疼得更厉害了。

 

车在他的公寓前停下，里卡多走下车，顾问扬长而去。他站在街边，思索药店这时关了没有，末了郁闷地把烟屁股掷进下水道口，慢吞吞地上楼。

回到家，里卡多洗了个冷水澡。他围着毛巾，翻箱倒柜地找了半天，终于在沙发夹缝里找到不知道过期了没有的碘伏和药油，坐在镜子前为自己处理伤口。

明天就去药店把能买的都买回来，他想。

酒保下手又黑又狠，险些揍烂了他那帅气的脸蛋。他的一边眼皮肿得老高，鼻梁青得发黑，颧骨到额头大片细碎的挫伤，被水冲过后边缘泛着白。要不是经验丰富，明白这种伤口不会留疤，他还真有点担心自己会不会毁容。说起来，那个酒保一开始似乎净冲着脸招呼，没准是打算把他打破相就拍拍屁股走人，谁知道碰上了硬茬子。但是个硬茬子又不是他的错。

这种伤势看着可怕，留的时间又长，接下来至少有一两周他都没法见人。帮派里还好，他只是个基层的小头目，被揍成什么样都不会有人关心，顶多被手下的小弟在背后嘀咕几句。真正的问题在于，他没有脸面去找他的漂亮宝贝们了。

他一边用碘伏把自己的脸涂得像蘸过酱油，一边长长地叹气。为了一棵树，放弃整片森林，只有最愚蠢的人才会做这样的事情。

 

接下来的两个星期有点烦心。头几天他没有出门，天天都在叫外卖。等到脸上的肿块消褪，他终于能再次从镜子里认出自己的脸时，淤青的颜色又变深了，挫伤也都结了痂，张牙舞爪地盘踞着，活像某种怪诞而原始的纹身。

他还想再休养几天，可上级开始联络他了，他不得不回据点报道。再过上三四年，这些上级会成为他手下最底层的力量，这个据点也不过是他手下势力中微不足道的一部分，然而现在他只是个跑腿的罢了。

据点里不少人知道里卡多的风流行径，看到他的脸时纷纷调侃：“你这是在哪个有夫之妇的床上被逮住了吗？”

里卡多唉声叹气：“真要是那样就好了，至少还尝到了味道。”

他驾轻就熟地编造起故事来：失恋买醉，却在离开的时候被套麻袋暴打，身上的钱也都被抢光了。这个故事平淡，缺乏戏剧性，充满了失败者的可怜气息，又足够合理，能让某些穷极无聊的人窃笑个一整天，绝对不会有人深究。

“连你也会被甩？”

“没办法，她看上了Pantoliano 的干部。”

“正说明你该好好干活。”同级的小混混说，“等你也当上干部了，投怀送抱的人多的是。”

“你说的没错。”里卡多随口附和道。

干部走进来，开始分配任务。大家噤声听着，里卡多三心二意，又想到了那个酒保。这个故事中有一部分是真的，如他所说，他甚至没能尝到味道。

虽然被揍了，里卡多倒没有很生气，事情是他起的头，也算是咎由自取。如果他知道袭击者就是酒保，说不定他甚至不会反击，而只是自卫。近身搏斗很少有人能赢他，从酒吧出来有几条阴暗又足够容纳两个人的死巷，适合做很多别的事情，每一件都比打架要亲密和有趣。

干部做了个总结，大家各自散去做准备。里卡多的名字也被念到了，他因此忙活了一整天，跑腿，组织人员，清点仓库，转移物资，直到晚上才空下来。

本着既然出来了，时间也恰好的心态，里卡多顺路去了趟那家酒吧，可惜没有看到想找的对象。但他见到了酒保在下班前投以一瞥的男人，他上前攀谈，这才知道原来对方是酒吧老板。如果那时老板不在，或许酒保是想直接在店里揍他一顿的。

“灰头发，服务态度很差的男人吗？”老板摸着下巴，“大概是柯布吧。昨天有人来帮他请了长假。”

“请到什么时候？”

“我们这儿缺人手，不可能留着空位等他呀。跟那个人说了之后，就改口要辞职了。”

“这样啊……”

“他让你感到不愉快了吗，先生？”老板说。

“不愉快？”里卡多忍不住笑了出来，一动就牵扯到嘴角的伤口，带来阵阵刺痛，“大概我更让他不愉快。”

老板一头雾水，里卡多无意解释，搪塞了几句离开。

 

|

伤势痊愈之后，酒保这事儿很快被里卡多忘在脑后了。

一件事情要是不能被说出来，其当事人虽说容易不断地在脑中回放这件事，可随着时间的流逝，又很容易忘记。要不是他又见到了那个酒保，恐怕他连“忘记了酒保”本身都会忘掉。

那天里卡多陪着相熟的女人在赌场玩，他不热衷于赌博，但赌运向来很好，被女伴撺掇了几句，光赌大小竟也赢了一堆筹码。这倒帮了个大忙，交租的日子要到了，而他囊中稍微有些羞涩。他抛着筹码，正欣然接受着女伴的热烈赞美，忽然扭头望向对面。

有人在盯着他，是个灰发梳背头的高个子男人。他穿着不合身的西装，戴着耳钉，耳垂有些红肿，发胶抹少了，头发掉下来几撮，目光很不友好。

里卡多不记得什么时候认识了这么个人，他想了半天，也得不出结论。

“发什么呆呢？下注呀。”女伴催促道。他随手扔了几个筹码到小上，继续打量着男人。看得越久，越有种熟悉感，又越觉得不该是这样……里卡多用筹码一下一下地敲着桌面，努力地思索。

对面那个男人的脸色更加难看了，嘴角微微抽搐，似乎在忍耐着什么。他忽然转身，没走两步就被挤在赌桌前的人群挡了个彻底。

这反应像把钥匙，里卡多想起来了：那个酒保，那个狠角色，那个辞职了的家伙；他又花了点时间来回忆他的名字，终于想起来他忘记了柯布这件事儿。严格来说，他还不能确定对方就叫柯布，那只是酒吧老板告诉他的名字，极有可能是假名。

他拍了拍女伴的屁股，起身离开：“你继续玩，我看到了一个朋友。”

“早点回来哦。”女伴嗔怪地搡了他一下，全神贯注地盯着荷官摇骰盅。

里卡多往酒保消失的方向刚走没几步，就被从侧面撞到了大厅内的柱子上。他早有准备，紧紧搂住来人的腰，酒保一手揪着他的领口，另一手隐在他敞开的西装里。在不知情的人眼中，这没准像久别重逢的情侣迫不及待地索取对方，但腰间的硬物告诉里卡多不是这样。

“没想到你这么热情。柯布，对吗？”被枪指着的危机感令人不适，里卡多忍着没有反击，和气地说，“我叫里卡多。咱们又见面啦。”

酒保凑近他，他们额头贴着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，似乎要说悄悄话。他没有对柯布这个称呼表示异议，蠕动着嘴唇威胁，嘴里一股薄荷口香糖味儿：“我他妈才不管你叫什么。你来找揍的？”

这样的距离过于暧昧，像所有旖旎夜晚的前兆。里卡多谨慎地摩挲起他的腰背，动作介于安抚和挑逗之间：“不想。”

他握住他的小臂，尝试往外拿：“这家赌场是Prime One 的地盘，我猜你不会想在这里闹事的。”

柯布纹丝不动：“那你干嘛来了？”

“凑巧陪人来这里玩而已。”

“是吗？”

“当然。”里卡多顺着他的手臂向下摸，握住手腕，“上次的事，抱歉啦。没想到会是你。”

他心里倒不觉得那次的事有什么对错可言。搭讪又不违法，而他不可能傻乎乎地被揍。硬要说的话，只不过是出手太重了而已。他想询问柯布当时的伤势，嘴巴上说的却是别的事：“为了赔罪，不如我请你喝杯酒？”

“没有这个必要，离我远点就行了。”柯布松开他的领子，扭头就走。

他施施然跟上，跟他们本来就走在一起似的：“后来去酒吧找过你，谁知道你辞职了。现在在这里打工吗？”

“与你无关。”柯布加快了脚步，正好有人流涌过来，冲散了他俩。里卡多在后头跟了几步，始终没能追上。他又四处转了转，仍然找不着柯布的踪影，只好悻悻回到女伴身旁。

女人看了他一眼：“感觉心情变好了呢。”

“有吗？”里卡多笑着揽住她，“刚刚赢了吗？”

“啊，你一走就完全赢不了。”女人气哼哼地抱怨。

里卡多又哄了几句，女伴继续专注于赌桌。换在十分钟前，他只会趁机把女人带走，做爱做的事。但现在，他想他可以再待久一点。

柯布有枪，戴着安保耳机，穿的西装不合身，刚刚在赌桌前也没有下注。这家赌场虽说是Prime One 在后头撑腰，平民也不会知道得这么清楚，充其量晓得是黑道。作为据点之一，哪怕只是低级赌场，这里也禁止枪械，门口有探测仪。刚才四处乱走的时候，站在场内维护秩序的保安穿着和柯布同样款式的西装。

说起来，上次的酒吧好像是Serpiente 的产业。

里卡多大概弄清楚柯布是什么人了。虽说他跳过了这部分步骤，却也对此知之甚详。

街头的小混混从关系人口中收到风声，先作为普通人加入帮派产业，倘若干得不错，再向小头目提出进一步效命的申请。如果能得到批准，就成为了最基层的士兵，开始为帮派卖命。在这之后，还需要经过严格的考核才能正式加入，成为干部则是更遥远的事。

现在的里卡多是正式成员，而柯布似乎还处于普通人的阶段。如果没有从酒吧辞职，柯布说不定已经成为Serpiente 的一份子了。最近Serpiente 在扩张，急需炮灰。

相较于家族把持的Serpiente ，Prime One 的老大更像商人，谁赚的钱多谁就能被提拔，因此人员更替相当快。要是柯布肯干，Prime One 的确更适合他。

里卡多把所有的筹码推给女人，亲吻她的脸颊：“慢慢玩，宝贝儿。我还有点事，要先走了。”

 

他去珠宝店逛了一圈，买到想要的东西之后满意地回家。等到第二天晚上，他又去了赌场，带着精心挑选的小礼物；一副做成衔尾蛇模样的纯银耳环，蛇眼是两颗绿祖母宝石。能找到这么符合他喜好的耳环，连他也感到意外。他没有把东西包在礼物盒里，以免柯布看也不看直接扔掉。要是看到是有些利用价值的东西，没准他会收下。

找到柯布的时候，他正板着脸和闹事的人对峙，对方的体型快有柯布的两倍大，他没有硬来，弯腰躲过对方的攻击，直接把电击棒摁在他身上。那人抽搐着倒地，柯布面无表情，直到他的裤裆洇出一滩水印才停手。

里卡多露齿一笑，向柯布挥手示意，无视他像噎到了的表情。等他把人扔了出去，他才紧紧地跟在后头。

“又见面了。电击棒是自己改装的吗？”

柯布没有回答他，沉默地走了一段，才猛地转身，挡在里卡多面前：“怎么又他妈是你？”

里卡多向上瞥了一眼，监视器拍不到这里。

“你的耳钉应该有问题，耳洞一直在发炎吧。”他指着自己的耳垂，“让过来人帮你个忙怎么样？”

“不需要。”

“就当是上次的赔礼。要是你不想要，我只好再换了。”

如果烦躁可以量化，柯布的烦躁一定数值惊人。但不知是出于何种考虑，他竟然接过了里卡多递来的小袋子：“赔礼我已经收下了，滚吧。”

里卡多摘下帽子行了个礼，又翻着花活儿戴回脑袋上，干脆利落地走了：“好的，下次见。”

柯布是那种棘手的家伙，脾性和野生动物差不多。只能慢慢地靠近，等到他习惯了，再小心地伸出手，试探地接触和深入。即便如此，也要做好被咬到手的准备。

里卡多有点喜欢柯布，又耐心十足，皮糙肉厚，最近也闲得发慌。这会是个适合尝试发展一段新关系的好机会。

 

|

柯布被缠上了。

说缠上也不准确，没有到那种程度。对方来的次数不多，一周一两次，而且未必每次都能堵到他。

此人自称里卡多，他蓄着整齐的胡子，长相粗犷，穿着入时，乍看仿佛三十岁左右的中产阶级，细看却并非如此。他的脸上没有皱纹，皮肤紧绷富有弹性，应该不比柯布大多少，衣服也只是款式时髦，料子则一般。

虽说抽的烟和喝的酒价格颇高，但这两项支出好像也掏空了他的积蓄：每个月结束之前，他来赌场的频率都会变高，他的赌运难以置信地好，柯布曾经见过他光靠玩老虎机抱了一堆筹码走。他声称是为了交租，柯布希望他能够每次都把所有筹码赌上，那么总有一把会输得精光。

里卡多第二次来时带了份礼物，柯布本想拒绝，但仔细想想，光是当初受伤的医药费就花了不少，李还帮忙垫了一部分，他前几天才还清。里卡多的礼物不算贵，当作补偿还远远不够；由于出身的关系，柯布对于物品的价值相当敏锐，只有这样才知道什么值得付出而什么不值得。这么一想，柯布决定笑纳。

他转手把耳环卖掉，自己另买了对纯银耳钉，没过几天耳洞就不再发炎了。接下来他顺便去了那个给他打耳洞的家伙店里一趟，就货物的质量问题进行了友好交流，并得到一份赔偿。

这期间，里卡多没有再出现过。正当柯布以为他们的交集就到此为止，那个人却开始时不时地来找他。要说是挑衅，他感觉不到恶意，要说是追求，也感觉不到欲望。他似乎只是自然而然地被里卡多纳入了熟人的范畴。

但柯布每次见到他都觉得肋骨隐隐作痛。他在里卡多来的第四或五次打算再教训他一次，好让他滚远点，然而却稀里糊涂地被拉去了酒吧，气冲冲地进去，醉醺醺地出来。

伸手不打笑脸人，这样的事情发生了几次之后，柯布勉强接受了身边多出一个不常出现的大型生活垃圾。

除此之外，更重要的原因是里卡多似乎知道不少事情。他是个相当不错的酒友，喝酒的时候什么都能说上两句，总有话题能聊，掌控气氛的能力也很强。他好像知道不少关于帮派的消息，虽然不曾泄露过什么惊天动地的黑幕，却也不是柯布这个阶层的人能轻易接触到的事情。

 

柯布在赌场打工就是为了加入黑帮组织。

他是孤儿，在教养院的时候没有得到领养者的青睐，还没有成年就被扔出来了，从此一直自力更生。由于年纪不大，又没有一技之长，只能四处干些卖力气的活，赚的也就不多。他住在贫民窟，三四个人合伙生活在二十平米不到的小房间里，没有隐私可言，上厕所和洗澡都要去外面解决。

与此同时，有黑帮背景的房东却住在富人区的小别墅，从来不踏足贫民窟的土地，只用指使小混混过来收租。

这种亲眼所见让柯布认为自己找到了那条能够帮助他摆脱目前可悲处境的路，他的欲望唆使他踏上去。

他花了几个月的时间赚钱和打探消息，一步步地向着既定的目标前进。虽然失败了不少次，但总算走上了正轨，保安队长开始向他指派一些额外的任务，口风也相当暧昧。

他急需知道更多，以迈出下一步。既然里卡多能够提供他想要的信息，他当然不会放过。他从不遮掩自己的企图，里卡多对此也并无意见，甚至说得更多。柯布因而将他升级成了大型可回收生活垃圾。

 

完成了数次任务之后，柯布得到了一个存着几个电话号码的手机。不定时会有人打电话来让他去干活儿，因此必须永远保持开机，就算是凌晨三四点，只要接到电话，他就得马上起床换衣服出门。他不知道自己在做什么，也不知道做的事情会起到什么作用，但必须去做。有时候是简单的收账，有时候是去指定的地方拿一样东西交给指定的人；每次完成工作都能得到一小笔收入。平时他仍然要在赌场上班，工资也照拿，但接到电话时可以直接离开。

他变得有些忙，偶尔会接到长达几天的工作，类似于被租出去打临时工。

里卡多来赌场的次数好像少了，不知道是不是他来的时候柯布不在，柯布也没有主动问。他不太上桌了，哪怕是到了月底，或许是手头宽裕了一些。大多情况下他在柯布快下班的时候来，等到柯布换完衣服出来，他们就去酒吧喝两口，再各自回去。

里卡多在改变。虽然不知道是出于什么，但他变得急躁了一些。从前柯布能感觉到里卡多总是在观察，虽然没有恶意，甚至是友好的，也仍然让他不舒服。但现在他像是有很多事要思考，再也没功夫摆出超然的态度了。他脸上经常带着种休息不足的憔悴，一坐下来就瘫进沙发里，喝着酒也在发呆，乃至不怎么和女人搭讪了。

观察的人换成了柯布，这倒让柯布开始感兴趣，甚至难得地愿意和他待久一点。老实说，他喜欢看曾经游刃有余的人狼狈的样子。

但他知道他表现出来的也半斤八两。他同样很累，坐下来就不想动，也不想交谈，只想抽烟喝酒。和里卡多去酒吧是近来为数不多可以放空大脑的活动。零碎活儿变多了，赚的钱也多了，但手机那端的人并不把他当人看，他们从来不考虑他的时间安排，只管打电话。要是他说没空，他们也没意见，只是接下来的联络会变少。是他需要他们，而不是他们需要他，他们有充足的替代品。

柯布用了一段时间才明白这点，于是只能窝着火，尽量满足他们。他从来不抱怨，但强烈地希望自己做得足够好，这段时间尽快过去。

他猜测里卡多没准也正处于同样的阶段，同理心让他态度和缓了不少，几乎称得上是友善了。

不幸的是，他还是越来越忙，一周里几乎只有一两天待在赌场，也很难遇到里卡多。不知道街上出了什么事儿，他开始接到时限性很强的活，有时候是在指定时间内将武器送到械斗现场，有时候是收尸。柯布第一次接触了被打成马蜂窝的尸体，他忍着脏器内容物流出的恶臭把人搬到车上运走。李也接到了同样的活儿，他在旁边吐了，柯布只好安慰地拍拍他的背。

有那么几次，柯布想找里卡多问问他知不知道什么内情，但又发现自己没有主动联络他的手段。他知道他是帮派分子，运气很好，品位不错，生活讲究，也知道他喜欢的烟酒牌子和女人类型，但对别的一无所知。反过来也是一样，里卡多大概只比他多知道一点点，比如他的工作场所。

柯布习惯这样浅薄的关系。教养院也好，贫民窟也好，帮派也好，他时常处于这样浅薄的关系中。他不需要知道别人，也没有人需要知道他。

只有在很少的某些时刻，譬如现在，他会非常随意地想着，是不是该发展出稍微深厚一些的关系。不需要太多，只要刚刚够用的一些就可以了。

 

|

“要交租了，”李说，“喂柯布，钱够吗？”

“够是够，”柯布开着车，心不在焉，“就是不太想住下去了。”

最近他一直在看房屋中介的广告，目前的积蓄足够他支付城区一间小型公寓半年的租金还有余。每次回“家”心情都会不好，柯布更愿意在保安办公室的休息间过夜。

李看上去很吃惊：“不住下去要怎么办，休息间可不是能长住的地方啊。”

“没什么不可以吧。”柯布不打算现在就和李解释。

“……也，也是啦，不过还是家里住得舒服些吧。”李嘟囔着。

目的地到了，柯布检查了一下弹夹，提着手枪下车：“没这种感觉。总之，我会回去把东西拿走的。”

他们花了一个小时干好活，接着柯布开车把李送回了贫民窟，顺便去收拾东西。说要把东西拿走，也没有什么好拿，只是找了个大塑料袋把衣柜里的东西都倒出来而已。

他开始更积极地看房，打算早日搬出休息间，就在这时，领班找到了他：“这周之后，你不用来这里上班了。”

“什么意思？”

“有更适合你干的事情。”领班少见地露出了笑容，“恭喜啦，柯布。”

柯布花了几秒钟来理解他的意思，连被握住手摇晃的时候都没回过神来。

“最近两天好好休息，不会有活了。养好精神。”领班说，“听说你在找房子？预算可以考虑放宽一点，我们的待遇还是不错的。”

“我知道了，谢谢。”柯布压抑着激动。喜讯来得太突然，送走领班之后，他下去转了两圈也无法平静，于是又跑到外面，给李打电话报喜。

“也有人通知我了。真是太好了，但不知道以后要做些什么，想想还……”

“不会再比现在更差了，”柯布打断了他，“是什么我都可以应付。”

 

因为这通电话，柯布的情绪平静了不少。他走回赌场里，耳边被与平时无异的吵闹灌满。他一直很喜欢赌博，会到赌场打工也有一小部分是因为这个，没想到保安不许上场。既然现在他已经被“解雇”了，也没有这种限制了吧。

柯布脱掉厚重的西装外套，叼起烟，换好筹码，随便找了个扑克场子加入。

他的技术不差，可惜运气一般，也不知道在桌子前坐了多久，明明感觉上输少赢多，筹码竟然还少了。他烦躁地去摸烟盒，没想到掏了个空。一支也没剩下。

像是个信号，他的肩膀被轻轻一捏：“要烟吗，甜心？”

他诧异地回头。里卡多懒洋洋地笑着，往他嘴里塞了支烟。

他动了动嘴唇抿住，示意里卡多给他点火，含含糊糊地说：“是你啊，好久不见。”

“也有几个月了吧。你看上去心情很好嘛。”里卡多弯下腰照做了。他垂着眼皮，眼里映出微弱的火光。他的眼睫毛长而浓密，柯布盯着出了会儿神。

“有吗？”柯布揩过自己的嘴角。他不觉得自己在笑。

“有啊。喝一杯？”里卡多合上打火机的盖子，险险地坐到柯布的椅背上。

柯布吐了口烟，转回去，抛了几个筹码：“这局赢了就去。”

“那我可得借你点运气。”里卡多说。他把柯布的右手拉过去，往手心里吹了口气。他的手很烫，气息却很凉。

柯布甩开他的手，在他衣服上蹭了蹭：“别老是犯病。”

里卡多笑着嘀咕了句什么，柯布没听清楚。他心不在焉地揭起荷官发过来的牌，看清牌面后忍不住瞥了里卡多一眼。

 

柯布在十五分钟后赢到了起码半个月的房租和今晚的酒钱，多少有点羡慕能靠运气赚房钱的里卡多。但像很多别的事情一样，里卡多永远不会知道这个。

他们磨磨蹭蹭地换了筹码，里卡多强烈要求柯布请客。柯布对此没有意见，况且他以后大概也不太会和里卡多有接触了，本来就有这个打算。

酒保看到他俩出现时有些惊讶，领他们到老位置的路上连说了几句好久不见之类的废话。里卡多熟络地和他交谈，柯布没有作声，恍然发觉他们竟然已经是会被外人认为是“应该同时出现”的关系了。这种体会很新奇。

里卡多吩咐道：“老样子。”

酒品一会儿就上了，里卡多含了块冰块嚼着，半边腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊：“从没看你上过赌桌，保安不干了？”

“啊，升职了。”柯布要了包烟，扯松领带，整个人陷进松软的沙发里。他一口气解决了一整杯酒，享受着猛然那冲上脑门的微醺，“现在不用上班，在等安排。”

里卡多顿了顿，笑道：“那可真得恭喜你了，改天要送你件礼物才行。”

“随便你，如果你能找到我的话。”柯布说，“这周之后我就不在赌场了。”

“放心。不过还真巧，我也升职了。”里卡多说，“想要礼物啊。”

柯布没有拒绝：“想要什么？”

“一个吻怎样？”

“别开这种玩笑。”生气的情绪不多，连柯布也意外自己的反应。或许里卡多没有说错，他的确心情很好，以至于有那么一丁点觉得也不是不能满足这小小的愿望。

“没有，我是说真的。”里卡多说，“我就想要这个。”

柯布看了他一会儿。他神情轻佻又认真，祖母绿一样的眼睛盯着柯布。时间像倒流了几个月，回到刚见面的时候，区别在于柯布现在没打算把他的脑袋摁进马桶里。

“真麻烦。”

不知名的冲动支配了他，柯布咂舌，站起来走过去，撑住里卡多身后的沙发靠背，俯身亲在他的嘴角，随即打算回位置上。胡茬有点扎人，除此以外和亲吻女人的触感别无二致。

但他被用力往下拉，里卡多死死地握住他的后颈，冰凉的吻落在嘴唇上，湿润而煽情，带着十足的攻击性，叫人想起冷血动物。他半跪在里卡多的大腿上，隔着两层布料，仍能感受到其下结实的肌肉。

最近实在太忙，柯布已经有很久没有纾解过欲望了。他停顿片刻，把已经拔出来了的手枪塞回后腰，反客为主地加深了这个吻。彼此喜爱的烟酒气味在唇舌间交换，感觉算不上坏。里卡多嘴里很冷，还有小块的冰块在。直到将那些碎冰彻底融化，柯布才揪着里卡多后脑勺的头发向下扯，把枪口抵在他的喉结上。

他舔了舔嘴唇，声音低沉：“你想上我？”

“有点想。”里卡多诚实地回答。

“我不跟男人做爱。”柯布嗤笑。可能是今天喝得太快了，有点上头，他竟然试着想象了一下那种场面。但无论是他双腿大开地被里卡多干，还是他干着双腿大开的里卡多，都太超出他的想象范围了。

“这种事情不要再提，”他粗鲁地捏了捏里卡多的下巴，从他身上下来，“下次我不能保证不会揍你。”

“这是我近期收到最好的礼物，柯布。”里卡多的声音像掺了蜜，“我会给你一份相衬的回礼。”

“只要不是脱光了在床上等我就好。”柯布嘲讽道。

 

他们这次喝到打烊了才结账离开，柯布本想喝完就找个女人，但现在能直立行走已经是他的极限了。他甚至不记得是怎么和里卡多分开的，恢复意识时已经趴在了休息间的床上，也不知道睡了多久。他头痛欲裂，被光线刺得睁不开眼，于是摸索着用枕头蒙住眼睛，解开衬衫的扣子，蹬走皮鞋，胡乱扯下皮带，蹭掉裤子，继续睡觉。

再醒来的时候四周很昏暗，柯布得以进行思考。他艰难地坐起来，就着微弱的光线去洗漱了一番，这才打开灯。钟表的时针指着六，肚子也开始发出抗议的咕噜声，他去洗了个冷水澡，套上T恤，打算到外头弄点吃的。

把衣物扔进洗衣机前，他习惯性地掏了掏所有的口袋，竟然真的有所收获。是张纸条，上面写着一串数字，过半的字迹已经化掉了。

他想起昨晚散场前似乎找里卡多要了联系方式，看来只能下次再问了。

似乎还有一个紧得透不过气的拥抱，就像被森蚺缠住了似的，浑身的骨头都嘎吱作响。但他不确定那的确发生过，又或者只是醒来时发现被子缠住了喉咙而带来的噩梦。

他在自助餐厅随便吃了点，回到办公室。门没有锁，他推门进去，领班转过身来，表情严肃：“准备一下，有人要见你。”

“给我五分钟。”柯布回答道。

他没有就此提出任何疑问，哪怕领班昨天才让他好好休息。

 

|

再回赌场是五天后的事了。

柯布被带去了某个别墅，领班拿走了他身上所有的私人物品，将他交给了一个叫做卡迈因的人。他当了四天的司机和文秘，最后一天，卡迈因把一个人推到他面前。

“这个人背叛了组织。”卡迈因说。他从抽屉里拿出手枪，打开保险，放在桌子上。

柯布看了眼周围，拎来沙发上的抱枕，摁在惊恐求饶的人脸上，拿起手枪，冲着他的脑袋开了一枪。羽毛扑在脸上，柯布眨了眨眼。

卡迈因过来拥抱他，像个长辈一样拍打他的背脊：“欢迎加入Prime One ，我的孩子。你会是个好小伙。”

随后领班再次出现，把他带回赌场。他的东西都被还回来了，甚至还有一把车钥匙。

“车归你了，同僚。”领班说。

 

休息间保持着他离开时的样子，狭小凌乱，被子上还有隐约的酒臭味，衣物也还扔在洗衣机里，已经发霉了。

看来租个地方住是迫在眉睫了，柯布想。

时间还早，无事可做，又刚拿到车，他换了身衣服，开车前往房屋中介所。之前看中的房子已经不在信息板上了，好在有一个昨天刚挂上的招租信息很符合他的需要。五十平方米左右，交通方便，价格合理，比之前看到的更加合适。他生怕再错过，立即约好了明早看房。

这番忙完，眼看着快到六点了。柯布想了想，去了趟酒吧。卷闸门才拉起了一半，营业中的牌子还没有挂上，他猫腰推门钻进去，酒保高声道：“抱歉，我们还没有……哦，是您。”

“问个问题就走。”柯布说，“那个老是跟我一起的人，这两天来过吗？”

“啊，他给您留了东西。”酒保拉开抽屉找了半天，递给柯布一把系着蝴蝶结的钥匙。

“谢谢。”柯布塞给他几张钞票。赌场有为游客设的储物柜，用的都是这种钥匙，通常来说钥匙上会连着号牌，但这把没有。

他骂了句脏话，开车回赌场，在看到那个同样系着蝴蝶结的储物柜前，一直思索着这把钥匙到底配哪个该死的柜子。

储物柜里放着一个包装精美的礼品盒。他回到休息间才拆开，里头还有两个小盒子，其中一个放着袖扣、领撑和领带夹，是低调又好搭配的款式；另一个放着一把匕首，乍看其貌不扬，但刃面锋利，刀身经过了特殊处理，不会反光，握起来也很顺手。前者姑且不提，后者的确是好东西。他把玩了一会儿，满意地收起来。

他捏着祖母绿袖扣看了会儿，想起很久之前里卡多送他的另一件礼物，显然风格是配套的。后悔的情绪轻微地冒了出来。

 

第二天，柯布早早去了约定的地方。房东已经在等了，他急着用钱，上一任租客刚走就把房子租了出来，里头没有打扫过，需要自己处理，为此第一个月只收三分之二的租金。

柯布对此并不挑剔，他住进贫民窟的时候，从床上和衣柜里翻出过一大堆打结的安全套，沾血的绷带，内衣裤和臭袜子。他二话不说交了半年的租金，回去把自己的东西打包载了过来，开始收拾。

他把旧租客的床单铺在地下，将所有看上去是私人物品的东西扫上去，再打开所有的抽屉柜子，倒出里面的东西，最后打包扔出去。上任租客留下最多的是烟盒，阳台上有个用烟盒摆出来的金字塔。这种烟气味很重，他不算喜欢，但认识常抽这种烟的家伙，正是前两天才送过他礼物的那个人。此外就是生活用品，还有很多的药物和绷带。

柯布看着空荡得可称冷清的房间，满足地喟叹。想到会用自己的东西把这里填满，按自己的喜好布置，他感到由衷的惬意。

他用了一个星期购置家具和日用品，彻底安顿好了才去总部报道。正式加入之后，干的活反而少了，只要在需要的时候去看看就好，不用待在固定的地方。就这么轻松地混日子也是可以的，但在经历了一些事情之后，他不止想停留在现在的局面。

士兵只是起点，帮派分子算是启程，上面还有干部，干部要听命于二把手，所有人都必须服从于执掌者。每个阶段能得到的尊重和权力都有限度，柯布想得到更多的尊重和权力。他开始接一些别人不愿意干的工作，或者主动找活干。

 

柯布正在拷问的时候，李进来了。

“有你的电话。”李捂着鼻子说，“我说，这也太恶心了吧？”

“只是揍了一顿而已，他失禁又不能怪我。”柯布用手肘蹭掉鼻尖上的汗，摆摆脑袋，“拿过来，我没手接。”

李竭力伸长手臂，不想靠得太近。柯布在身前男人的衬衫上擦了擦手，耳朵凑近手机：“喂？”

“柯布吗，我是房东。之前的租客来取东西了，想要进你的房间看一下。”

“不许，他的东西我早就丢光了。”

“我会跟着，不会乱翻的……”

“我说了不许。”柯布不耐烦地重复，“东西都扔到楼下的杂物间了，要找什么去那里找吧。”

那头有些混乱，房东大声嚷嚷着，隐约听到背景里有人说“不用了”，似乎开着免提，声音很失真。柯布懒得再听，示意李挂断电话。如果房东带人进去，他会教他什么叫做尊重的。

等李出去，他继续殴打已经奄奄一息的人。要是还不能供出他需要的情报，就要开始上刀子。

他又花了两个小时以得到需要的信息，然后在旅馆的浴室洗了个澡，独自回去报告。李给他送来午饭之后就走了，说是血腥味太呛鼻。虽然一起加入了Prime One ，但李一直不适应这种活，而愿意做些跑腿的杂事。

回家前他特意去找了趟房东：“你没有放人进去吧？”

“没有啦，去杂物间了。你来的正好，有你的礼物。”房东弯腰从立柜的下端拿出一个礼品袋，柯布打开一看，里面放着一瓶酒。正好是他喜欢的那种。

“谁给的？”

“前任房客。他找到想要的东西之后出去给你买的，说是谢礼。啊，对了，他说希望你住得愉快。”

“真是怪人。但酒我就收下了。”柯布掂了掂礼品袋，拎回家里。晚上没来得及吃饭，刚刚回来时路过超市，进去买了点深夜特价的下酒菜，现在看来倒是刚好。

前任房客的生活习惯很不错，清理东西时给了柯布不少启发，例如在冰箱的冷冻室里常备装满冰块的铁桶。他把酒放进冰桶里，去洗了今天的第二个澡，出来时酒已经够冰了。

他把报纸铺在桌面，边用来垫宵夜边看今天的新闻；这也是前任房客的遗留产物之一，柯布不知道要怎么退订，索性留着了，想来最多再送几个月。

客厅里只有热带鱼缸的循环水泵工作时的细微声响。尝着熟悉的酒味，柯布无不诧异地发现，时隔数月，他竟然还能想起那个经常和他一起喝酒的男人。明明在酒吧那次之后他们就再也没见过了。

 

|

柯布停好车，点了支烟，坐在座位上，等着卡迈因。这是不太恭敬的做法，不过卡迈因总是表现出一副老好人的样子，从来没有指责过他，他也就懒得去改正了。

过了半个小时，卡迈因才姗姗来迟。他坐到后座，挪了挪屁股，好坐得更舒服些：“走吧。”

加入Prime One 也有大半年了，因为什么都能做，柯布基本上成为了卡迈因的亲信。前几天，卡迈因终于说要带他见识见识世面。罗占布尔克的帮派很多，能真正形成产业的也就那么几个，适度的生意来往是必要的。组织之间虽然时有摩擦，大部分时候还是处于互通有无的状态，像柯布在赌场那段时间就听命于好几个组织。他们是公用的马仔，也因此不会接触到太敏感的活儿。

卡迈因说是和Serpiente 的业务往来。柯布之前一直被当成打手用，他心知肚明。现在能够参与交易的事情，说明通往干部路上的高墙松动了。

“Serpiente 的小少爷？”柯布问。

“跟你差不多年纪吧，对我们来说就是小孩子。”卡迈因弹了弹雪茄灰，“前段时间突然冒出来的。之前一直在基层历练，所以才没有名声，但回来之后立刻干成了好几件大事。我们从来没有和他打过交道，也不知道是个什么性格的人。”

“原来如此。”柯布应付地回答。

车上放着俗套的爵士，原本一直是他钟意的摇滚，但卡迈因说耳朵受不了，硬是塞了几张CD来。换了背景乐之后，感觉连开车都找不到节奏了，柯布虽然不乐意，但也没有办法。

交易地点在第七区中心的高档会所，那位小少爷直接办了个酒会。卡迈因叮嘱了几句，让柯布不要惹事，乖乖跟在他身边，就和相熟的人窃窃私语起来。

“小少爷的阵仗还真大。”

“没有办法，年轻爱玩吧。他好像一回来就天天流连在‘那种’地方。”

“明明做着傻子的事，关键时刻又能管用啊。”

“毕竟流着他父亲的血……”

柯布百无聊赖地听着，背在身后的手抠着指甲边缘的肉刺。前几天在报纸的广告上看到了隐蔽式的无线耳机，感觉很适合这种时候用，就算听赛马直播也比这些有意思。他认真地考虑起要不要买来试试。

议论中，入口处传来轻微的骚动，一个颇为高大的男人在保镖的跟随下走进来，想必就是话题的主人公。卡迈因站在原地没有动，柯布成功地抠掉了肉刺，装模作样地摆出迎接的架势。

第一眼很陌生，看久了又有些熟悉。刚开头柯布以为这是错觉，他不记得什么时候认识了Serpiente 的人，更别说是这种身份的家伙。但随着那人的接近，熟悉感越来越重。他的视线从柯布身上滑过，凝在卡迈因身上。

他笑着伸手：“你好，卡迈因先生。”

“你好，里卡多少爷。”卡迈因客气地和他握手，“很高兴见到你，希望咱们能合作愉快。”

第一次，柯布或许理解了很久以前这个人在赌场看到自己时的感受：处处都似曾相识，处处都截然不同。的确不是一眼能认出来的状态。

里卡多和卡迈因进了小包间，柯布跟上，站在卡迈因的背后充当木头人。他不太清楚自己在想什么，精神似乎神游到了另一个遥远的空间，但仍然能清楚地把他们的谈话听进脑子里。地盘界限，利润分成，线报共享，他们在三言两语间谈定这些。一些柯布以前曾做过的工作本来是不知所以的，在他们的交谈中却显现出了意义。干部和成员的区别正在于此，干部能看到长远的整体，成员只能看到短暂的局部。

扯皮没有花多少时间，里卡多对于底线很坚决，但也放出了足够的油水，描绘出的局面怎么看怎么双赢，哪怕卡迈因这么贪心的人也很满意，迅速地谈好了交易。

正事解决完，就到了该应酬享乐的环节。卡迈因自然不可能再带上柯布，他把他拉到角落：“在外面随便玩吧，别冲撞到什么人就行。十二点在车上等我，要是我不来，会再告诉你的。”

“知道了。”

柯布目送着卡迈因和里卡多的身影都消失，这才动起来。

他去洗手间放了把水，洗完手，在外面挂上正在清洁中的牌子，然后把隔间的门给踹了个稀烂。门轴被踢松了，木门歪斜地半开着，再加把劲就能掉下来。他坐在马桶盖上，拼命地抽着烟，过了半包烟的功夫，才走出去，站在镜子前拆掉袖扣、领撑和领带夹，扔进垃圾桶。他平时很少用这类配件，基本上拿到之后就放在抽屉里积灰，还是卡迈因前几天要他穿得正式点，他才从衣柜里翻出来，没想到会在隔了这么久之后遇到它们的赠与者。

按照传闻推算，他们相处的那段时间大概就是里卡多的历练期。至于后来，了解完基层，自然就应该回去了。公开身份走上明面之后，里卡多更不可能经常出没于其他帮派的地盘，即使处于合作关系中，在有条件的情况下除掉潜在对手也是一件划得来的事。

过程已经很清晰了。

柯布无法否认心里的怒火，哪怕理智冷静地提醒着他没有理由发怒。里卡多没有告诉他真实身份的必要，甚至这样做才是对的。如果他早就知道里卡多是什么人，没准还会主动拉开距离。

但理智在柯布身上向来只在必要的时刻起作用。现在不是什么必要的时刻。

他又踢坏了一扇门才出去。外头的暖气开太足了，馥郁的香味混合着热浪扑面而来，他在自助餐区吃了点东西，被熏得气闷头疼，背后也渗出汗来。

他找到阳台，钻了出去，把玻璃门阖上，重新拉好厚重的帘子。外头寒冷，黑暗而安静。

他点了支烟，吐出灰色的烟气。

轻柔的乐曲忽然从背后涌入，柯布回过头，帘子被掀开了一个角，光线照射在他的脸上，逆着光，看不清来人。他眯了眯眼，适应突如其来的变化。

对方走进来，在他身前一步停下。帘子垂落下来，隔绝了声和光。

“你好，柯布。”

他长相粗犷，穿着入时，双眼碧绿如湖水。

柯布指尖一搓，捻灭了烟头。

**Author's Note:**

> *一步之遥


End file.
